It's in your eyes
by cabson
Summary: An other story about how they get together. Spoilers form Season 13 Epi 1, Scorched Earth. Rated M for a reason. There is some f/f loving in this story. Don't like it, don't read it. One shot. A/O as always. "Detective, I want you in my office. Now!" Alex says before she turns around again and walks away.


**Disclaimer: I do not own SVU or the characters in this story. They belong to DW, the producers and the actresses and actors that are representing them. The only thing I own is my computer and the creations of my mind. I only borrowed the characters to write this story.**

Just another way of how Alex and Olivia are getting together. Rated M for a reason.

Spoilers from the episode Scorched Earth, Season 13 epi 1.

This story starts halfway through the episode named above, right after the scene where Miriam told Olivia what happened to her in Sudan and the scene in Mike Cutter's starts.

** It's in your eyes.**

Olivia walks into Cutter's office and closes the door behind her.

"For what it's worth, Miriam is saying that she's telling the truth...now. That she was a victim of sharia law." Olivia says, looking at Alex and then at Mike.

"It doesn't matter." Mike says.

"What do you mean?" Alex asks.

"I don't see us win... here." Mike says walking back behind his desk from the window.

"I do. When the jury hears her story they're coming back guilty on all counts." Alex says.

Olivia walks from behind Alex to the window Mike just left.

"She's heartbreaking. But that doesn't mean she's telling the truth." Olivia says.

"Olivia! I believe her. I heard thousands of stories just like hers when I was in Africa." Alex says looking at Olivia, the disbelieving clearly in her voice.

Just when Olivia wants to react Mike cuts her off.

"It's not getting that far. The new DA wants to drop the charges." Mike says.

Alex can't believe what she's hearing and looks from Mike to Olivia who raises her eyebrows and looks at Alex before she turns around. Alex looks shocked from Olivia to Mike.

"All I ever heard about was how Mike Cutter was a crusader for justice. What happened to you?" Alex asks.

"If we press charges in a case we can't win. We tell the next victim she's better of staying silent." Mike answers.

"If we let Di Staccio walk we send a message to the rest of the world that in New York the law doesn't apply for the rich and the powerful. We are here to even those scales. Not cut and run." Alex says sternly.

Alex looks from Mike to Olivia but the Detective looks at the floor the moment the ADA looks at her. Alex picks up her briefcase looks one more time at Olivia and turns around and walks to the door. When Alex opens the door she turns around and looks at Olivia. She waits till the Detective looks her in the eyes.

"Detective, I want you in my office. Now!" Alex says before she turns around again and walks away.

As soon as Olivia closes the door from the blonde's office behind her, Alex starts.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Detective?" Alex spats.

"Look Alex, it doesn't matter what I believe or not. And you know it." Olivia says, trying to keep herself calm.

"Of all the people I know, I would never thought you would turn against me. Guess I was wrong!" Alex says coldly.

"That's not fair and you know it! I can't help it that she lied so many times to us. And I would never turn against you, Counselor." Olivia growls back, letting Alex getting the best of her.

"Oh you want to talk about what's fair?! Is it fair that a woman comes to our country because of what happened to her, only to be sexual assaulted here? And nobody believes her, except for me apparently! You lost your nerve Detective and you know it." Alex growls.

"I'm not some beat cop you can command around! I'm a decorated Detective. And I know damn well how this world stinks at times. You are angry and I get that. That doesn't mean you can take it out on me, Counselor! You should know better and not accuse me of not caring or believing a victim! If you don't trust me Alex, just say it. Don't pull that shit on me!" Olivia growls.

By now Alex and Olivia are standing toe to toe. And way to far in each others personal spaces. Hell they can feel each others' breath so close are they standing. Feeling Olivia's body almost against her and the Detective's breath at her skin Alex almost doesn't know anymore what they are arguing about.

"This has nothing to do with me trusting or not trusting you. This is about giving up on a victim!" Alex says.

"Oh so now I give up on her?! And I'm the one losing my nerve here? I don't accept this shit from no one. If it wasn't you saying all of this now but anyone else, I would have kicked their ass. By the time you can think straight again you can come back to me. For now we are done, Counselor!" Olivia growls, stepping away from Alex she turns around and walks out the blonde's office slamming the door behind her.

In the next couple of days things are getting worse and worse with their case. After another day in court ended badly for everyone on the prosecuting side of the case Olivia is standing at the coffee corner when Fin walks to her. Alex had apologized to Olivia and the two had talked it out but still there was something going on between them, something had changed. When Fin asks Olivia what's up with her stays silent for a moment and then asks if she doesn't think he is good for it, Olivia thinks for a moment to tell him what happened and is going on, then on the second thought the Detective changes her mind and just looked at him before she walks away. By the time that the last day of trial has arrived Alex and Olivia are almost back in their friendship like it used to be. The defense had found another compromising witness against their case and Alex and Mike lost the discussion in the judges chambers about allowing the witness or not. The witness' testimony didn't go well from their point of view. Alex and Olivia are walking through the courthouse discussing it, Olivia is asking herself and Alex out loud how much damage control the blonde can do. What neither of them could have known is that the blonde's reaction on the Detective's question not only would give them their friendship back completely but was also the basis of what would happen hours later that day.

**Later that night.**

After the long day and the disappointing verdict, yes the asshole was convicted but not on the rape charge, Olivia is back in the squad room and she really wants to leave and call it a night. The Detective asks Cragen if it's alright if she calls it a night and leave. Cragen knows that his Detective needs it otherwise she wouldn't have asked for it and tells her to go and take the rest of the night off. Olivia puts on her leather jacket and walks out of the precinct. There is only one thing she really wants to do now besides going home and that is talking with Alex. So instead of going straight to her apartment Olivia holds a cab and goes to One Hogan knowing that Alex still would be in her office, wrapping up the case. 15 minutes later Olivia arrives at One Hogan. She pays the cab driver and walks inside the building and takes the elevator to the 5th floor. While walking to the ADA's office she notices that the entire floor is abandoned. Shrugging her shoulders Olivia walks to Alex's office door and knocks on the door. Inside her office Alex hears the knock on her door and looks up.

"Come in." Alex says.

Olivia opens the door and sticks her head around the door.

"Hey. Am I disturbing you or can I come inside?" Olivia asks.

"Hey Liv. No your not, come inside. I was just wrapping up the case. I'm almost done so if you can wait a few minutes I'm all yours then." Alex answers with a soft smile.

"Sure no problem." Olivia answers.

The Detective walks inside and closes the door behind her and locks the door. She has no idea why she locks it since there is nobody else around anymore but then shrugs her shoulders and let it locked. Alex doesn't notice that Olivia locked the door, she is already focused on her paperwork again. Olivia walks to the chair at the other side of Alex's desk and takes a seat across the blonde, waiting patiently for the younger woman to finish up. 10 minutes later Alex is finished and throws her pen on her desk and stands up to stretch her body. It's been a long day. Then she walks around her desk and sits down on the edge of her desk in front of Olivia.

"Are you for a specific reason or do just came by to see me?" Alex asks.

"Not really. I just came back at the squad room and had enough of it so I asked the Cap if it was alright to call it a night. He said that it was alright and since I'm not on the call this weekend I finally have a weekend off. Which is the first weekend in months. I was thinking that if your not on the call too that maybe we could do something nice together somewhere in the weekend. If you want to of course." Olivia says.

"I'd love to. And lucky for us I'm not on the call too." Alex smiles.

Olivia gets up so that she's standing in front of Alex.

"I'm glad your back. I missed you, Lex. More than you'll ever know." Olivia says softly.

Alex pushes herself from the edge of her desk and stands up too. Now the Detective and the ADA are standing close to each other.

"I think I know how much you missed me. I missed you too, Liv. There wasn't a day going by that I didn't think of you." Alex says softly.

Cerulean eyes looking into brown ones. Both women see the true meaning of the words they just had spoken. See in each others eyes the words that are never said out loud. But the feelings are obvious there. Alex and Olivia see in each others eyes that they are done dancing around the other. Done running away from they other. Saying with their eyes what they can't put in words yet at this moment. And don't need to either. They learned to read the look in each others eyes and to know what was on their mind a long time ago. They had their developed their own language to talk without speaking. After looking in each others for what seems like forever but in reality is more like 20 seconds, Olivia needs to know and asks one question that will cover it all.

"Are you sure, Lex?" Olivia asks softly.

"Yes, I've never been so sure about anything as I am with this." Alex answers softly.

Olivia can't hold back anymore and she closes the last space between them. She pulls Alex firmly against her own body and captures the younger blonde's lips with her own in a searing kiss. At first Alex freezes but soon she snaps out of it and kisses Olivia back the best she can. Alex waited so long for this and now that it's happening she won't back out. Kissing those soft lips makes Olivia wanting more and with the top of her tongue she touches Alex's upper lip, silently asking permission to deepen their kiss. Alex opens her mouth eagerly. As soon as they taste each other both women let out a moan. Olivia pushes Alex back so that she's pinned between her desk and Olivia's strong body. Somehow in her aroused state Alex remembers that her door wasn't locked and pulls back.

"Liv, the door isn't locked." Alex breaths.

"Yes it is. I locked it when I came inside. Not knowing why at that moment." Olivia answers before kissing Alex again.

Alex can't help but moaning again in Olivia's mouth. This is the last spatter on the hot plate. Within second they tear each others clothes off till they are only wearing their underwear. Olivia puts her hands on Alex's hips and pulls the blonde ADA on her desk. Putting her hand on Alex's chest and pushes her with her back against her desk. The Detective climbs on the desk and lowers her body onto Alex's body. Soon lips are locked again and Olivia's hands are gliding up Alex's upper body till she cups firm perky breasts through the silk lace that's covering them. Alex moans at the feeling of the Detective's strong hands on her breast and her back curls up, pushing her body into Olivia's hands. Olivia pulls her mouth away and start kissing her way down while her left hand slides to Alex's back and unclasps the blonde's bra. As soon as Alex's bra is gone Olivia takes a hardened nipple into her mouth and sucks on it. Moaning loudly Alex grabs Olivia's head and pushes it harder against her breast. Kissing and sucking on one nipple Olivia gives the other breast the same treatment with her left hand. The Detective's right hand glides downwards until she reaches the waist of Alex's soaked panties. Olivia pulls herself up and Alex whimpers at the loss of contact.

"Don't worry baby, I'm not gonna stop." Olivia says softly, tugging softly at the blonde's panties.

Relieved that the brunette's not stopping Alex lifts her lower body to help Olivia taking away the last piece of clothes. When Olivia has removed Alex's panties she wants to climb back on the desk but Alex stops her.

"I want to feel your body against mine, naked. Lose the underwear please, Liv." Alex says.

Olivia reaches behind her back and unclasps her own bra and takes it off. Alex moans at the sight of Olivia's full and firm breasts. Quickly Olivia pulls off her tight men's boxer short and climbs back on the desk lowering her body on Alex again. Placing her legs between the blonde's thighs. Olivia leans in again to capture Alex's mouth with her own. Alex pulls up her legs and puts them around Olivia's waist pressing their heated centers against each other. Olivia start rocking her hips and with each move Alex presses her own hips up. Soon it's not enough anymore for Alex she wants to feel Olivia inside her, she needs Olivia inside her.

"Liv, please more. I need to feel you inside of me." Alex pleads.

"Oh Alex. I need you to feel you too." Olivia moans.

Hands traveling downwards until they reach wet folds. Fingers slipping inside and both women moan at feeling of the other fill them up. Moving slowly in and out until they both needs more. Olivia speeds up and deepens her thrusts the best she can.

"Oh Liv. Oh baby. I'm getting so close." Alex moans out loud.

Feeling herself getting closer Olivia slams her hips into Alex with each trust. Getting her fingers deeper and harder in Alex. It doesn't take long before Alex reaches her climax.

"LIVVVVV." Alex screams as she climaxes hard and earth shattering.

Hearing Alex scream her name is all Olivia needs and seconds after the blonde starts climaxing Olivia comes hard.

"LEX." Olivia screams as she collapses against Alex.

Their hips jerking against each other with each strong aftershock.

While their heart rate slows down Olivia kisses Alex soft but deeply. Pouring everything she feels for the blonde. Alex kissing back with all the love she feels for the strong Detective on top of her.

"That was amazing, Lex." Olivia says softly.

"You can say that again. I love you Olivia Benson. I have loved you for a long time." Alex answers softly.

"I love you too, Alexandra Cabot. I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember." Olivia says before taking Alex lips in soft and tender kiss.

"No more running, no more hiding, I'm done with that. I want to be with you Liv. No matter what other people may think or do." Alex says softly.

"Well that's a good thing than because I want to be with you too Alexandra Cabot. I've waited long enough and now that I finally have you I don't intend to let you go again, ever." Olivia says softly but convincingly.

The Detective stands up and pulls the younger blonde of her desk. Then Olivia picks Alex up and carries her to the couch and gently lays her down. The evening may have ended but the night is still young and neither of them needs to go to work tomorrow. They will leave Alex's office but for now all Olivia wants is to make love to the blonde ADA one more time before taking her home.

**The end.**

**I hope y'all enjoyed this story. I normally write multi chapter fic's but I couldn't get this one out of my head.**


End file.
